


Reasons

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Samwena, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: 14X18. After the painful event, Rowena goes to Sam.





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Another samwena because they deserve it. Enjoy and leave reviews please.

_Tonight_

_I want to dance with you_

_I'll reach for your hand and convince you_

_You're not completely alone_

**Beth Crowley-Reasons**

Rowena walked through the corridors of the bunker and then she stopped at Sam's door, hesitating for a moment knowing how much whats had happened was hurting him and even her hadn't bee able to help with her powers.

She sighed, her hand frozen over the doorknob before recomposing herself and she entered the hunter's bedroom, seeing him sat in his bed, his face hidden by his hair and pictures gathered on the mattress, a low song coming from the radio.

"Rowena, what do you want? I thought you left." The man asked stressful and then he felt bad for being too rude with her, seeing her raise an eyebrow toward him and Sam sighed, opening a tired smile. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, giant." She told him with a smirk, dismissing his apologies with her hand while walking toward the man and she stopped in front of him, slowly raising a hand toward Sam's face and she caressed him gently while staring at the surprise expression on his face and the witch said softly:

"I stayed because I didn't want you to stay alone thinking about what happened."

"Rowena... Thanks." Her words had surprised him while he stared at her green eyes and seeing the true in then, feeling her small fingers caressing his skin and she nodded, seeing him relax and she told him:

"And you comforted and accepted me beside you after I lost Fergus and even tried to kill you..."

"It's in the past, you were suffering."

"I know, I know but now it's my time and you can argue but I'll stay by your side tonight Samuel." Rowena told him determinedly while her hand fell to his shoulder and Sam was surprise, shaking his head slowly and opening a small smile at her strength and at how much she'd changed, like their relationship.

"You've become a wonderful person."

"Another reason for me to stay tonight."

Sam the bent forward making her stay between his legs, surprising the witch who blushed and for a moment had to support her other hand against his shoulder feeling shaken with the closeness of the man that she had feelings for.

He rested his forehead against hers breathing in her sweet scent and he said low, with a beautiful smile:

"I want you to stay Rowena."

"I'll."

The two stayed like that for a time, their eyes closed with their foreheads touching, feeling the other warmth and scent, Rowena's fingers pressing against his shoulders while he kept his hands over the mattress so they wouldn't fall back.

When a new song started to play Rowena opened her eyes with a smile and with a incredible strength from her powers she managed to raise Sam to his own feet with her and she put her arms around his neck, staying on tiptoe, seeing him surprise and she whispered with her eyes shinning and determinate:

"I want you to dance with me."

Sam nodded with a beautiful smile and slowly he involved her waist with his arms bringing her body closer and embracing her while his lips touched her cheek, hearing her sigh and feeling her delicacy and the hunter felt lighter in that moment with the woman for who he had feelings in his arms while they moved slowly in each other's arms to the song, knowing they'd be alright.


End file.
